Un Hilo Rojo
by Georgi G
Summary: Cuando el destino está escrito, nada puede cambiarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Un Hilo Rojo

Capítulo 1

Sentado junto a un columpio estaba Kurt, con sus apenas cinco años jugaba con pequeño oso de peluche bajo la mirada atenta de su madre, otro niño unos años mayor que él se acerco y comenzó a columpiarse observando al pequeño.

-Hola.-

Kurt levanto su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos color miel, sonrió y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Hola.-

Blaine quedo asombrado, esos ojos tenían un color tan difícil de descifrar, parecían dos esferas extraídas del cielo, la piel blanca y el rostro perfecto de ese niño, los hacían relucir aún más.

-Me llamo Blaine Anderson-

-Kurt Hummel. Allí esta mi mamá.- dijo el pequeño señalando a Elizabeth quien le sonreía.

Blaine no pudo despegar sus ojos de ese niño, la voz resonó en sus oídos y quedaron todos sus sentidos encantados.

Un tirón lo sacudió bajándolo del columpio.

-Te dije que no hables con esta gente, nosotros no nos mezclamos con los pobres.- dijo James Anderson.

Blaine camino junto a su padre, miro hacia atrás y vio a Kurt despedirse con una mano, él le dio una sonrisa triste y siguió caminando.

Diez años más tarde Blaine llego a New York, su madre estaba enferma, él vivía en Chicago, hacia poco se recibió como policía, pidió unos días en su trabajo para visitar a Pam, pero cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su madre sola, su padre se había marchado y la había abandonado. No pudo dejar a su madre allí, entonces la convenció de mudarse con él. Cuando llego al aeropuerto para volver a su ciudad con Pam, observó a un muchacho más joven que él, estaba sentado, tenía sus maletas a su lado y miraba hacia todas partes como si esperara a alguien. Blaine no podía quitar su vista de él, su rostro le era conocido, sus ojos, estaba seguro que lo conocía de algún lugar, por unos instantes sus miradas de cruzaron, había tanto fuego en él, aunque tenía una mirada triste, Blaine podía ver tantas cosas a la vez, una transparencia no solo en los matices del color, sino también la pureza de ese muchacho. Una voz por el altoparlante lo saco de sus pensamientos, su vuelo estaba por salir, miro a su madre quien ya estaba con sus boletos en sus manos esperándolo, y cuando se giro para buscar esa mirada nuevamente, el muchacho ya no estaba.

"La vida no será fácil, pero mientras exista esperanza, todo va a estar bien". Las palabras de Burt Hummel resonaban en la mente de Kurt. Su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía nueve años, su padre había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para criarlo, incluso cuando a los trece años le confesó que era gay, su padre se encargo de protegerlo y apoyarlo, pero ahora él ya no estaba. Burt murió de un infarto cuando Kurt tenía dieciséis años.

John Hummel, hermano de Burt, se hizo cargo de él, lo llevo a vivir a New York solo para hacerlo trabajar como un esclavo, cuando descubrió que Kurt era gay y podía ganar dinero, no tardo en buscar algunos hombres que pagaran por una noche con él. Cuando Kurt descubrió las intenciones de su tío huyo de su casa, él lo buscó, lo encontró y lo golpeo hasta mandarlo al hospital. Los médicos, al ser menor de edad Kurt, denunciaron a John, la justicia se hizo cargo hasta que cumplió los dieciocho años.

Kurt ya tenía veinte años, estaba en la universidad, estudiaba Sociología y trabajaba medio tiempo en la biblioteca, vivía en un complejo de departamento para universitarios y aunque parecía que su vida estaba mejor, él no se sentía de la misma forma. Su mundo era tan diferente ahora, no podía confiar en nadie, levanto un muro tan alto que nadie podía llegar a él, la única vez que se enamoro, se entrego en cuerpo y alma para que lo usaran como juguete sexual y terminar solo en un cuarto de hotel, con su corazón roto. Después de eso se dedico a estudiar y si la situación se presentaba salía con algún que otro muchacho, sin condiciones, sin obligaciones, solo sexo. Kurt no se reconocía a sí mismo, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

-Hummel!- Grito Kevin Hamilton.

Kurt se giro y vio a su amigo llegar corriendo por el pasillo de la universidad.

-Buenas tardes Kevin.- saludo con ironía Kurt.

-Si, si, como sea. Vas al club esta noche? -

-No. Tengo que estudiar.- Kurt comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Estudiar? Es viernes hombre! Vamos! Tengo una cita y me gustaría que me acompañes.-

-Si tenes una cita para que voy a acompañarte.- Kurt observo a su amigo un instante. - A que adivino?. Tu cita tiene un amigo no? No cuentes conmigo.-

-Oh! Hummel, son dos horas, nada más!-

-Dos horas?- pregunto Kurt.

-Una. Una hora, si no te cae bien, te vas.- Kevin hizo un gesto en forma de suplica con sus manos.

-Una hora como mucho y me voy, entendiste?-

-Me alcanza. No te preocupes. Ah! Hay algo mas.- Kevin se acerco más a Kurt. -Mi padre me dijo algo, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros.-

-Que cosa?- pregunto curioso Kurt.

-Al parecer, hay un loco asesinando gays, encontraron dos cuerpos, venían a nuestra universidad e iban al club también.-

Kurt no sabía si creerle o no.

-Estas bromeando?-

-No. Claro que no. Mi papá me pidió que no salga solo de noche, están investigando y van a venir especialistas de New York, es serio Kurt. Solo...cuídate si?- Kevin salió caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su clase.

Kurt suspiro y siguió su camino también.

Blaine bajo del avión a la hora exacta. Recordó bien la última vez que estuvo allí. Después de partir a Chicago con su madre, logro hacer una buena carrera como detective, era uno de los mejores, lo solicitaron de New York y aquí estaba, con veinticinco años, buscando un asesino. Era un caso especial, en primera instancia porque el comisario era amigo de su padre y lo conocía de niño, y en segundo lugar, porque las víctimas eran muchachos gays como él. Se podía decir que lo tenía todo, a excepción de un corazón, en algún momento Blaine se volvió frío y sin alma como los criminales que buscaba. Podía culpar a su carrera, pero él sabía que no estaba hecho para amar, lo había intentado, pero solo descubrió que no podía sentir nada de eso. No podía enamorarse.

-Hey! Anderson verdad?.- pregunto un hombre latino.

-Si, soy yo.-

-Me llamo Antonio Juárez pero me dicen Tony. Seré tu compañero de trabajo, el comisario me envió a buscarte.-

-Ok.- dijo Blaine colocándose los lentes negros y siguiendo al hombre hasta un auto.

Ni bien llego a la oficina se encontró con Bruce Hamilton, quien lo esperaba con un abrazo y una pila de papeles.

-Bueno, creciste, todos pensaban que te quedarías como un hobbit.- dijo en broma Bruce abrazando a Blaine.

-Y tú estás más viejo que Gandalf.-

Vamos a mi oficina. Hablaremos allí.

Se internaron en la oficina y acordaron que Blaine comenzaría su trabajo al día siguiente.

Blaine alquilo un departamento y se instalo allí. Era un lugar pequeño, pero para él alcanzaba, solo estaría un par de semanas y luego volvería a Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

Un Hilo Rojo

Capítulo 2

Tony no dejaba de hablar nunca, por suerte para Blaine podía concentrarse igual en su trabajo, estudio toda la información que pudo en esos dos días que habían pasado. Fueron a la universidad donde estudiaban los muchachos que habían asesinado, si bien no compartían la carrera, se conocían entre ellos.

Preguntaron a todos los que pudieron hasta que armaron una lista de nombres, todos ellos estudiaban e iban al mismo club.

-Vamos a entrar? Que vamos a hacer ahí adentro?- pregunto Tony preocupado, estaba con Blaine en un auto afuera de un club gay llamado "TwoLoves".

-Nuestro trabajo. Que vamos a hacer.- dijo secamente Blaine bajado del auto.

Luego de entrar se sentaron en la barra, mirando hacia todos lados. Habían muchos jóvenes, algunos bailando, otros hablando, y algunos besándose por los rincones. El club tenía una pista de baile con una barra, muy sofisticado todo, un entrepiso que Blaine interpreto como el VIP, una zona privada, y un tercer piso en el que probablemente hacían fiestas.

-Me siento mal, me falta el aire.- dijo Tony pálido.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa? Ve al auto y vigila si entra algún conocido, algún juez, algún multimillonario que no debería estar aquí.-

-Está bien.-

Blaine se quedo solo, en cuestión de minutos se le empezaron a acercar jóvenes de todas las edades invitándolo un trago, él sólo quería saber si alguien conocía a las víctimas, pero nadie parecía colaborar.

Un rostro llamo su atención. Un muchacho muy bien vestido, de tez blanca y cabello castaño, no lograba ver bien sus rasgos pero se notaba que era muy guapo. Su celular vibro y atendió la llamada.

-Si?.-

-Encontramos otro cuerpo.- dijo un policía llamado Mark Covert.

-Envíame la dirección por mensaje.- Blaine corto la llamada suspirando molesto, salió del bar y se dirigió a su auto.

-Sabes cómo llegar?- pregunto Blaine a Tony, mostrándole el mensaje que había recibido.

-Si. Que hay ahí?- pregunto Tony.

-Otra víctima-.

Llegaron al lugar y habían muchos policías, Blaine busco a Mark para que le diera los detalles.

-Casper McGonna tenía veinte años, universitario. Vive allí al parecer por la dirección de su identificación.- dijo Mark.

-Es una zona de estudiantes, hay pensiones y casas para estudiantes, la universidad está bajando la calle.- dijo Tony.

-Hay que hablar con todos sus compañeros y amigos. Estaba en la lista de los conocidos de las otras víctimas?- pregunto Blaine.

-No.- dijo Tony.

-Deben haber más de quinientos gays que estudian aquí, vamos a preguntarles a todos ellos si se conocen?.- pregunto otro policía, Sebastián Born.

-Si. Porque? no te gusta hablar con gays?.- pregunto serio Blaine.

-Me ponen nervioso.- respondió riendo de forma burlona.

-Yo soy gay. Te pongo nervioso?.- Blaine lo miro a los ojos con una expresión fría.

-No. Era una broma nada mas.- dijo Sebastián mirando hacia sus compañeros.

-Busquemos a su familia.- dijo Blaine.

Al día siguiente Blaine y Tony fueron a la universidad, hicieron preguntas a los directivos y profesores, a los compañeros de carrera de Casper, entre ellos Kurt.

Cuando Blaine se acerco a él, estaba de espaldas, tenía puesto una camiseta blanca, muy ajustada, unos jeans negros pecaminosos, y zapatillas de lona negras. Después de muchos años de profesión aprendió a memorizar las vestimentas de las personas, sus rasgos, detalles, y ese muchacho era alguien que no podría olvidar aunque quisiera. Era el mismo que estaba en el club la noche anterior.

Cuando Kurt se giro, quedo de frente a él observándolo y Blaine se perdió. No era su rostro, no eran sus labios o su perfecta nariz, eran sus ojos, dos trozos de cielo que lo desestabilizaron, su mirada, era como un imán, llena de tanta pasión y algo más.

-Blaine?.- pregunto Tony.

Blaine parpadeo un par de veces, estaba parado en miedo del pasillo junto a Tony, en frente de ellos estaban Kurt y un grupo de alumnos mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Soy Antonio Juárez y él es Blaine Anderson, somos oficiales de policía, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas. Lo conocen?- Tony les mostró una foto de Casper.

-Si, tome un clase con él el cuatrimestre pasado.- dijo Kevin.

-Yo vivo en el mismo piso.- dijo Kurt, quien estaba muy incomodo con la mirada de Blaine encima de él.

-En el mismo piso?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a los ojos a Kurt. -Sabes si tenía pareja o algo así.-

Kurt observo a Blaine unos segundos, sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar, pero no recordaba de donde, la mirada de Blaine parecía querer traspasarlo, era realmente muy intensa, era un hombre peligroso, le dijo su razón, aunque otra parte de él no podía dejar de sentirse atraída.

-No hablamos mucho, no sé nada de él, solo que iba al club que está a un par de cuadras de aquí.- dijo Kurt desviando la mirada.

-Son policías, porque no traen puestos uniformes?- pregunto un compañero de Kurt.

-Somos detectives.- dijo Blaine observando a Kurt.

-Cuando lo viste por última vez.- pregunto Tony.

-Ayer a la mañana, nos cruzamos en el pasillo del edificio. Saben quien lo asesino?-

-Eso estamos investigando. Si recuerdan algo llamen a este número, es el mío.- dijo Blaine entregándole una tarjeta a Kurt, quien la tomó dudoso. -Hasta luego.-

Tony y Blaine se retiraron bajo la mirada de los muchachos.

-Debe verse genial con uniforme.- dijo Kevin observando a Blaine. Kurt solo guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su jean y entro a su clase.

La noche llego con todo el bullicio, Tony se quedo en el auto vigilando, mientras Blaine estaba dentro del club. Repaso todos los rostros, y aunque había algunos nuevos, otros los recordaba de la noche anterior.

-Aun no lo encuentran verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mientras se sentaba en la barra junto a Blaine.

-No.- dijo Blaine sorprendido de la aparición repentina del muchacho.

-Casper no se merecía eso. Era un idiota pero no se lo merecía.- dijo Kurt.

-Porque dices que era un idiota.- pregunto Blaine.

-A veces hacia comentarios muy hirientes, eso no lo hacia el más popular.-

Blaine lo quedó mirando unos segundos de más y volvió a su trago.

-Que sabes de éste lugar?.-

-Que esta es la pista de baile y que aquí viene todo gay de la ciudad.- dijo Kurt como si fuera una obviedad.

-Que hay allí?- pregunto Blaine señalando el entrepiso.

-El VIP, es el privado.-

-Y quienes van ahí?- volvió a preguntar Blaine.

-Los que pueden pagarlo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine noto el tono de sarcasmo en el muchacho y a pesar de que parecía querer colaborar, también se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba nervioso.

-Y en el tercer piso?-

-Huh! Allí es donde el dueño hace sus fiestas, tienen que ser muy 'íntimos' para entrar.- dijo Kurt haciendo un gesto con su rostro.

-Siempre vienes a éste club? Me refiero a si conoces a éstas personas?-

-Aquí todos nos conocemos.-

-Podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunto Blaine.

Al día siguiente después de un día cargado de actividades, Kurt estaba buscando en su guardarropas algo que fuera decente para ponerse, no sabía porque había aceptado acompañar a Blaine, ni porque estaba tan preocupado por verse genial. No había podido dormir gracias al sexy detective, había llegado a su departamento y lo único en lo que pensó era en la sensual boca, la hermosa cabellera, unos bellísimos ojos color miel y esa mirada que lo hacía temblar, Blaine era una bomba sexual, y Kurt solo podía imaginarse esas manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios y algo más abajo de la cintura, dentro de él. Suspiro pesado saliendo de sus pensamiento cuando su celular sonó, era Will, su compañero de estudio, compartían una materia y estaban haciendo un trabajo juntos, el muchacho era un dolor de cabezas, lo trataba mal cada vez que podía y tenía ese aire de "soy el hijo de un juez y hago lo que quiero" que a Kurt lo desesperaba.

Tenían que juntarse al día siguiente después del mediodía y ya estaba reclamando que no lo olvidara porque no tenía tiempo que perder. Kurt no se molesto en responder, puso su celular en silencio y siguió con su tarea.

Subieron las escaleras, Blaine entrego el pase VIP al hombre fornido que estaba de pie frente a él. Llevaba puesto unos jean súper ajustados de color azul oscuro, una camisa de seda beige y una chaqueta de cuero, no quería llamar la atención de Kurt, pero la mirada del muchacho sobre él y por cómo se mordía los labios constantemente lo hacía suponer que estaba impresionado, y para ser honesto consigo mismo el tampoco pudo apartar la vista de Kurt.

Se sentaron en un sillón con forma de U con una pequeña mesa, estaba cerrado por una cortina de una tela muy exquisita, formando un cubículo de aparente privacidad. Blaine miraba hacia los otros privados pero el lugar era bastante oscuro, Kurt empezó a comer de una pequeña fuente con maníes sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Conoces a alguien de aquí.?- pregunto Blaine corriendo la cortina.

-Aquel es Nick Paterson, está en mi clase, el tipo con el que esta es un boxeador que según las revistas no es gay, así que no debería estar aquí. A ese no lo conozco, pero el hombre mayor es un congresista,...- Kurt se detuvo al ver a un joven que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Quien es él?.- pregunto Blaine con una molestia en su voz.

-Ese es Kevin con su nuevo novio. Es mi amigo.- Kurt negó con su cabeza.

Blaine lo observo un instante.

-Tal vez conozcas a su padre. Es policía se llama Bruce Hamilton.- dijo Kurt.

-Si lo conozco.- Blaine sabía que su jefe tenía un hijo pero no sabía que era gay. -Así que asistes a la universidad?.- pregunto Blaine cambiando el tema.

-Si, estudio Sociología, trabajo en la biblioteca también.- dijo Kurt aburrido.

Blaine se moría de ganas de preguntar si tenía novio o pareja pero no sería profesional mezclar las cosas.

-Supongo que no es la primera vez que entras aquí.-

-Ja! A diferencia de lo que creas nunca estuve aquí.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que ya es tarde. Te alcanzo a tu departamento.- Blaine se puso de pie.

-No es necesario. Sé donde vivo.- dijo Kurt levantándose también.

-Te llevaré.- sentencio Blaine.

Subieron al auto y el viaje fue prácticamente en silencio, cuando llegaron al complejo de departamentos Kurt de despidió y bajo del auto. Blaine se quedo con una sensación extraña en el pecho, el perfume de Kurt seguía en el auto y Blaine cerro sus ojos sintiendo su aroma. Su celular sonó y se dispuso a atenderlo.

-Hola.- dijo secamente Blaine.

-Anderson, terminaste con tu cita?-

-Que quieres Tony?-

-Encontramos otro cuerpo.-

Blaine se acerco a Kurt, lo estaba esperando en el pasillo de la universidad.

-Sabes quién es?- pregunto Blaine mostrando una foto.

-Si. Pero no tengo su número si quieres ubicarlo.- dijo Kurt de mala gana.

-No necesito ubicarlo, ya sé donde ésta, en una bolsa plástica en la morgue judicial.- dijo Blaine con enojo en su voz. Vio palidecer a Kurt y mirarlo consternado. -La última llamada que hizo anoche fue a ti.-

-Teníamos...teníamos que encontrarnos hoy para terminar un trabajo, estamos en la misma clase.- dijo con dificultad Kurt.

-Sabes si se iba a ver con alguien?.-

-No, pero sé que salía con alguien. No sé su nombre, pero está en una foto que tomamos en una feria. La tengo en mi departamento.-

-Vamos por ella.- dijo Blaine con decisión en su voz.-


	3. Chapter 3

Un Hilo Rojo

Capítulo 3

Kurt se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba la foto, Blaine podía notar lo nervioso que estaba el muchacho, y a la vez no podía dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con la vista. Era muy atractivo, y había algo de él que no lo dejaba pensar con lucidez, aunque Kurt por momentos parecía ser muy hostil, en otros, podía notar que le pasaba lo mismo que a él.

-Aquí está.- dijo Kurt entregándole la foto a Blaine. Sus manos se rozaron y Kurt sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron pero él la desvió. -es éste.-

Blaine observo la imagen, asintió con la cabeza y levanto su vista.

-Gracias. Necesitaría que me indiques quienes lo conocían.-

-Si, no hay problema.- dijo Kurt.

Durante toda la tarde Blaine anoto todos los nombres de todos los que conocían a Will, Kurt le menciono a todos sus compañeros de clase, para sorpresa de Blaine se dio cuenta que muchos de ellos eran nombres repetidos entre las otras víctimas. Tenía una lista larga de nombres conectados y el de Kurt estaba entre ellos, eso lo perturbó un poco. Kurt había preparado café, y había sido muy amable, cuando terminaron Blaine realmente no quería irse, se sentía a gusto, pero su trabajo estaba primero.

Se retiro del departamento y fue a la oficina, trabajo intensamente junto con Tony. Decidió seguir investigando a los muchachos de la lista, la clave estaba allí.

Se instalaron en su auto vigilando a los estudiantes, cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Kurt.

-Estas acechando a ese muchacho?.- pregunto Tony.

-Que?- pregunto Blaine.

-No le quitas la vista de encima.-

-Estamos trabajando.- dijo molesto Blaine.

-También ése está en la lista, pasó frente al auto hace unos segundos y no lo notaste.- dijo Tony señalando un muchacho.

Blaine bufo, Tony tenía razón.

-Deberías invitarlo a salir...le gustas eso se nota.- dijo Tony.

-Gracias cupido por tu consejo.-

-De nada. De hecho, estuve viendo esa foto que te dio y no se ve bien, deberías preguntarle si no tiene otra.- dijo haciéndose el distraído Tony.

Blaine lo quedo mirando, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos volvieron a Kurt.

Golpearon la puerta un par de veces, Kurt estaba estudiando, se levanto de la silla y cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Hola. Lamento molestarte, necesito otra foto, la que me entregaste no se ve bien.- dijo Blaine tratando de sonar creíble.

-Si, claro. Pasa.- Kurt estaba un poco confundido, busco entre sus papeles otra foto.

Busco otra diferente, se giro para entregársela y se encontró con Blaine observándolo de pies a cabeza, fijó sus ojos en los de él y por más que quisiera no pudo moverse, Blaine se acerco y el calor de su cuerpo lo consumió, sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Blaine y lo siguiente fue sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Sus manos se volvieron torpes, la pasión de ése beso lo aturdió, tomo los hombros de Blaine no para apartarlo sino para mantenerlo más cerca. Se entrego por completo a la necesidad que tenia de contacto, cada vez más intenso, Blaine tenía sus manos fijas en sus caderas inmovilizándolo, y aunque su razón gritaba que era un error, el deseo que lo invadió, gano la batalla.

Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, y éste lo apretó mas a él, estaba apoyado en la mesa, en un movimiento se sentó sobre ella dejando a Blaine entre sus piernas.

Kurt tiro de la chaqueta de Blaine y comenzó a abrir su jean, éste se quito la playera, Kurt se sacó la propia, se miraban a los ojos entre cada acción y solo veían la misma necesitad en el otro, los besos y las caricias desesperadas los llevaron a la cama de Kurt quitándose el uno al otro el resto de la ropa.

Blaine estaba sobre Kurt, ambos besándose con mucha pasión, lo hizo girar para que quedara boca abajo.

-Tienes preservativos?- pregunto Blaine en su oído, mientras movía su pelvis sobre el trasero de Kurt.

-En ese el cajón.- dijo Kurt señalando un mueble junto a la cama.

Blaine busco el pequeño paquete plateado y se coloco el preservativo, subió sobre Kurt quien estaba impaciente, lo penetró lento y profundo.

El gemido de Kurt y por como apretó las sabanas debajo de él le dio a entender a Blaine que el muchacho hacia mucho no tenía relaciones, beso su nuca para relajarlo y se quedo quieto esperando que se acostumbrará a él. Kurt movió sus caderas y Blaine comenzó a embestirlo, con cuidado en un principio pero después de unos minutos ninguno de los dos tenia reparo para que sea lento o dulce, simplemente buscaron su propio placer hasta encontrarlo.

Kurt no quería mirar, Blaine se estaba vistiendo, sentado en un extremo de la cama, aunque sus ojos recorrían ese cuerpo que había disfrutado hacia unos minutos atrás, una gran molestia lo inundó y no podía evitar el nudo que estaba formando en su garganta. Blaine simplemente se despidió y salió por la puerta, él junto sus rodillas en su pecho y lloró como no hacía desde hace muchos años.

Blaine intento respirar profundo, dejando pasar el peso en su pecho, pero éste se acentuó mas al escuchar el llanto de Kurt a través de la puerta, la necesidad de entrar y abrazarlo era abrumadora pero solo negó con su cabeza y siguió el camino a su auto.

Dos días habían pasado, no habían cruzado palabras después de eso, pero Kurt era consciente que el auto de Blaine estaba siempre afuera de la universidad. Decidió volver a ir al club esa noche, buscar a cualquier hombre que le hiciera olvidar a Blaine y enterrar esa sensación en su cuerpo, esa necesidad de él.

Kevin lo acompaño, pero desapareció de su vista ni bien entraron, se sentó en las barra, y volvió a oír la voz que resonó en sus oídos durante esos días.

-No pensé que vendrías entre semana.- dijo Blaine sentándose en la banqueta a su lado.

-Ni yo que te haya gustado tanto el club.- dijo Kurt aparentando tranquilidad.

-No es solo el club.- Blaine miro de soslayo a Kurt con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Kurt observo a Blaine detenidamente y éste lo miro fijo haciendo que todos sus planes salieran por la puerta. El siguiente momento de lucidez fue cuando estaban en el baño y Blaine lo envestía en un cubículo, todo había sucedido muy rápido, al menos para él, quería sexo, en realidad era así, pero tenía la sensación que Blaine buscaba algo mas y eso lo lleno de esperanzas que una vez tuvo y perdió en manos de su ex, y no se permitiría que lo dañaran nuevamente, así que sólo tomó lo que Blaine le entregaba esa noche.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar y él lo atendió mientras Kurt subía sus pantalones.

-Tengo que irme, te llevo a tu departamento.- dijo Blaine arreglando su ropa.

-No es necesario.- dijo Kurt sin mirarlo.

Había algo de dejar que Kurt terminara en la cama de otro hombre que le molestaba increíblemente.

-Me queda de paso.- Blaine fijo su vista en los ojos de Kurt.

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt, dejando su voluntad de lado nuevamente.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás de él, se encontró sólo, y la angustia volvió. Blaine había sido amable y lo dejo en la puerta de su edificio besándolo con pasión, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Se maldecía mentalmente por no poder decir que no a nada de lo que Blaine le ofrecía.

-Que tenemos?- pregunto Blaine ingresando en la oficina de la comisaria.

-Imágenes desde la cámara de seguridad de edificio de enfrente.- dijo Tony revisando unos vídeos en la computadora. -Ese es el asesino?-

-Es muy probable.- dijo Blaine observando la figura de un hombre caminando detrás de una de las víctimas.

-No parece uno de los jóvenes de la lista.- dijo Tony observando las imágenes.

-No. Es un hombre de más de treinta años, tal vez sea conocido de ellos, si no, no se explica porque todas las víctimas están relacionadas.- respondió Blaine.

-Un profesor. O alguien que se acostó con todos ellos.- dijo Tony.

Ese pensamiento paso por la mente de Blaine desde un principio, la idea que Kurt haya tenido sexo con alguien que estaba asesinando jóvenes lo ponía nervioso, y más el hecho que podía ser una posible víctima.

-Tal vez deberías decirle a Kurt que salga de la ciudad, unos días al menos.- dijo serio Tony.

-No creo que me escuche.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

-Inténtalo.-

Hacía varias horas que estaba fuera de la universidad, había descartado la teoría que el asesino fuese un estudiante, pero de algún modo frecuentaba éste lugar para buscar a sus víctimas, más allá que también iban al club, todos esos jóvenes estudiaban y vivían por la zona. Y se conocían entre ellos.

Pudo divisar a Kurt caminando, un hombre de unos cuarenta años se acerco a él y comenzó a increparlo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo tomó de un brazo.

Blaine se bajo del auto como una fiera, se acerco a ellos y tiro del brazo del hombre para alejarlo de Kurt.

-Que está pasando aquí! Quien es usted?- pregunto enérgicamente Blaine.

-Que te importa! Quien es este idiota?.- pregunto el hombre a Kurt.

-No respondió mi pregunta.- dijo Blaine en un tono frío.

-Espera. Te daré lo que quieres. Mañana si.- le dijo Kurt al hombre.

-Más te vale.- El sujeto miro a Kurt y luego a Blaine y salió caminado.

-Quien era ese hombre?.- pregunto más calmado Blaine.

-Eso no te importa.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kurt. Me gustaría saber quién es.- dijo nuevamente Blaine en tono suave.

-Es mi tío…Me tengo que ir.- Kurt dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su departamento.

Kurt se sentó en una silla y respiro profundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desde que piso la casa su de tío su vida se convirtió en un infierno y parecía no terminar nunca su desgracia.

Tocaron la puerta, Kurt se levanto y la abrió encontrándose con Blaine.

-Que haces aquí?.- pregunto Kurt limpiándose la cara.

Blaine tomo su rostro entre sus manos limpiando los restos de lágrimas de Kurt.

-Que sucede? Que te hizo ese hombre?- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

Kurt comenzó a temblar, se aparto de Blaine y se apoyo en la mesa, Blaine cerró la puerta y se acerco a él por detrás.

-Mi mamá murió cuando tenía nueve años, mi papá cuando tenía dieciséis. John era el único que podía hacerse cargo de mi y... cuando supo que era gay quiso prostituirme. Me escape, cuando me encontró me golpeo hasta enviarme al hospital y aunque la justicia le prohibió acercarse a mí, siempre vuelve a pedirme dinero. No tengo muchas opciones...no sé ni porque te cuento ésto.- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez puedo ayudarte.- dijo Blaine afligido.

-Ayudarme? Cómo? Te preocupas por mí? Ja! No me hagas reír.-

-No crees que quiero ayudarte?- pregunto Blaine un poco herido por el comentario de Kurt.

-Porque ibas a ayudarme? Nos acostamos un par de veces nada más. No finjas que te importo.- dijo Kurt con enojo en su voz.

-Y que hay si me importa?. Tú me importas Kurt.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt no supo que decir. No sabía si creerle, pero necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. Bajo su rostro y volvieron a correr las lagrimas, sintió a Blaine abrazarlo y un alivio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ese abrazo duro un minuto y a la vez una eternidad, o al menos eso quería Kurt. Blaine volvió a tomar su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo a los ojos, junto sus frentes en un suspiro y Kurt cerró los ojos.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte solo, o puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía.- dijo Blaine en un tono tranquilo.

-Quédate, por favor.-


	4. Chapter 4

Un Hilo Rojo

Capítulo 4

Blaine no sabía bien que estaba haciendo, dentro de unas semanas volvería a Chicago, pero no podía alejarse de Kurt, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, y aunque se mudará a otro mundo nunca lo sacaría de su mente. Kurt estaba entre sus brazos, recostados en la cama, se quedo dormido después de llorar por mucho tiempo, no quería soltarlo nunca, había sufrido mucho, no era justo que siguiera en esa situación.

Había ignorado su celular todo el tiempo que pudo, Kurt se removió y se despertó, se miraron unos instantes, sintió mucha paz al ver sus ojos, éste se acerco con duda a su rostro y Blaine cerro el espacio entre ellos besándolo.

No era como las anteriores veces, no había una necesidad de sexo, sino de amor. Se quitaron la ropa mutuamente tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitaban, entre besos y caricias. Blaine repaso con sus labios todo el cuerpo de Kurt haciéndolo suspirar, se colocó el preservativo, se ubicó entre sus piernas, y mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a hacer el amor.

Fue el momento más sublime para ambos, besándose, nombrando al otro, se entregaron no solo en cuerpo, sino también en corazones, sin restricciones, ni arrepentimientos.

Entre caricias y respiraciones agitadas, se abrazaron. Kurt descansaba sobre Blaine, repasando con sus dedos desde la clavícula hasta sus abdominales, una media sonrisa de asomo por sus labios y cuando levanto la vista, Blaine le estaba sonriendo. Era sin duda la sonrisa más hermosa, no podía contener la emoción que sentía, por primera vez, podía amar y ser amado, sabía que Blaine era el hombre indicado.

El celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, Blaine hizo una mueca y se incorporo buscándolo.

*De Tony

-Te cubriré esta noche porque sé que mañana traerás rosquillas para todos.-*

Blaine sonrió al leer el mensaje.

-Tienes que irte?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, aún no.- dijo Blaine sentado en la cama.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo.- pidió Kurt abrazándolo por detrás.

-Si me lo pides así no puedo negarme.- Blaine giro su rostro para encontrar a Kurt sonriéndole.

Se mordió el labio y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre Blaine, se besaron mientras sus caderas se movían, y la ficción entre ellos los volvió a excitar.

Kurt daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Blaine mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, éste lo tenía entre sus brazos aferrándolo hacia él.

-Tienes preservativos?.- pregunto Blaine entre besos.

-En el mueble.-

Blaine se estiro hasta el cajón y saco un par de sobres. Kurt le quito uno y lo abrió, tomo el miembro de Blaine y se lo colocó, éste lo beso con pasión mientras Kurt se sentó sobre él.

Se movía despacio, Blaine no podía dejar de ver su rostro, lo tomo por la nuca besándolo con necesidad mientras Kurt gemía dentro de su boca, ambos estaban inmersos en el placer y el deseo, moviéndose como si fueran uno, se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo hasta que Kurt comenzó a subir y bajar más rápido, y aún entre besos gimió fuerte cuando se perdió en la sensación del orgasmo, Blaine lo siguió unos instantes después. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron, y entonces se recostaron dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Ya era de día cuando Blaine despertó entre caricias y besos a Kurt, estaba vestido pero no quería irse sin despedirse.

-Te llamo a la tarde, tendré que trabajar todo el día.- dijo Blaine recostado en la cama acariciando el cabello despeinado de Kurt. Este sonrió y afirmo con su cabeza. La palabra salía por si misma, pero en cambio Blaine sólo dijo "Adiós" y volvió a besar a Kurt.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Blaine, Kurt abrazo su almohada aún con su perfume y sonrió.

Llego con una caja de rosquillas, Tony y Mark trabajaban en la computadora sobre unas imágenes y Sebastián estaba revisando unas carpetas.

-Que buena es la vida para algunos.- dijo Sebastián cuando lo vio entrar a la oficina.

Blaine dejo las rosquillas sobre una mesa. Sin decir nada.

-Envidia?- pregunto Tony.

Mark sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Blaine mientras tomaba una rosquilla de la caja.

-Que hay?- pregunto Blaine sentándose junto a Tony.

-Nada nuevo. Revisamos todos los vídeos y no encontramos nada. Es un fantasma.- dijo Tony.

-Los fantasmas no matan personas.- dijo Blaine.

-No, ni dejan pruebas.- dijo Sebastián dejando sobre el teclado unas imágenes de evidencias. -Ves eso? Es un precinto. De los que usamos nosotros.-

\- De donde sacaste esto?- pregunto Blaine tomando las imágenes.

-Son de un muchacho que murió hace seis meses, la primera víctima.- respondió Sebastián.

-La primera víctima fue hace unas semanas.- dijo Tony negando con la cabeza.

-No. Este muchacho era gay, iba a la universidad y al club ése, lo mataron a golpes con un palo o un bate como a las víctimas. Solo que éste fue el primero, hace seis meses. Lo recordé de casualidad, no era el hijo de nadie importante.- Sebastián se sentó y tomo una rosquilla. -Saben lo que significa eso no?... Es un policía. El asesino es un policía.-

-Tiene sentido.- dijo Blaine.

-Oh, vamos! Trabajo con estos hombres desde hace diez años!- replicó Tony.

-Y pones las manos en el fuego por ellos?.- preguntó Blaine, Tony miro hacia otro lado. -Hay que notificarlo.-

-Si lo notificamos lo pondremos sobre aviso.- dijo Sebastián.

-Y que hacemos? Esperamos que siga matando y se equivoque en algún momento?.- pregunto Tony.

-Solo nosotros sabemos ésto. Tenemos que empezar a buscar en los registros quienes no estaban en esos días. No hay muchos policías aquí.- dijo Sebastián.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Tony.

-Habrá que revisar los antecedentes de todos y también los registros, las cámaras de seguridad y las de la universidad.- Dijo Blaine.

-Vas a aparecer en los vídeos de la universidad.- le dijo por lo bajo Tony a Blaine.

-Con el castaño ése no?- pregunto Sebastián desde su silla. -Las rosquillas eran para desayunar con él?-

Blaine bufo y lo miro con molestia.

-No le hagas caso. Siempre fue idiota.- dijo Tony.

Sebastián río y salió de la oficina, Blaine se quedó pensando en todo lo que descubrieron recientemente.

-Deberías pedirle a Kurt que salga del edificio, o de la ciudad. Sabes hace unos años un loco salía por la calle a golpear mujeres, María mi esposa estaba esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, un día no respondió a mis llamadas, fui al departamento y no estaba. Resulta que salió a comprar, se cruzo con éste hombre golpeando a una mujer, el susto que tuvo fue tan grande que rompió bolsa y termino dando a luz en la guardia del hospital. Más allá que todo salió bien, la desesperación que tuve todas esas horas, me traumaron. La idea de perder a mi mujer y mi hijo me sobrepaso. Sé qué Kurt es más que importante para ti, y él... puede estar en la mira del asesino. Sácalo de la ciudad si puedes.- dijo serio Tony, Blaine asintió con su cabeza.

-Hummel!.- grito Kevin desde el pasillo de la universidad.

Kurt se giró y rodó sus ojos, apenas había desayunado cuándo se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a clases, y ahora tenía a su amigo persiguiéndolo por los pasillos.

-Que te pasa Hamilton?- pregunto Kurt mientras seguía caminando.

-Quería saber si llegas tarde porque te dormiste o porque no dormiste?- Kevin caminaba junto a él sonriendo. -Vi salir muy temprano al policía, no! al detective sexy de tu departamento.-

Kurt se detuvo y lo miró preocupado.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa.-

-Ahhhh! Entonces paso algo!.- dijo Kevin con entusiasmo.

-No te voy a contar nada.- Kurt continuo caminando con su amigo a su lado.

-Entonces paso de todo!- dijo Kevin en un tono más alto de lo normal.

-Shhhh! Pasó, si. Pero no es... sólo sexo.- dijo Kurt por lo bajo.

-Wow! Están saliendo. Me alegro, alguien tenía que limpiarte la estantería, te estabas oxidando.- dijo Kevin en tono de broma.

-Gracias, muy considerado de tu parte.-Kurt se acerco a su aula.

-De nada. Pregúntale si tiene un amigo. Tal vez podamos ir al club esta noche.-

-Y que paso con tu novio?- pregunto Kurt mientras Kevin le hizo un gesto con su cara.

-No funciono. Te veo esta noche.-

Kevin entro a su aula antes de que Kurt pudiera responderle.

Durante todo el día Blaine estuvo revisando archivos junto a Tony, mientras Sebastián y Mark buscaban datos en la calle, con vecinos o amigos de las víctimas. Se enviaron algunos mensajes con Kurt pero durante la tarde dejo de responderle. Cuando estaba por irse a su departamento, Sebastián llamo a la oficina, habían encontrado otro cuerpo, asique probablemente tendría que trabajar toda la noche.

Cuando llegó al lugar junto con Tony, Sebastián y Mark junto con otros policías ya estaban allí.

-Esto está cada vez peor, ahora asesina en pleno día.- dijo Mark acercándose a Blaine.

-Quien es?.- pregunto Tony.

-No tiene identificación.- respondió Mark. -Paso igual que con los otros, lo mataron a golpes con un bate.-

Blaine se acerco al cuerpo, tenía una camiseta cubriendo su rostro y torso, pero cuando observó su vestimenta sus ojos se posaron en las zapatillas negras de lona.

-Kurt.-


	5. Chapter 5

Un Hilo Rojo

Capitulo 5

Su corazón se detuvo, el tramo hasta el cuerpo se le hizo interminable. Cuando llegó a él, sus piernas temblaron, le quitó la camiseta de su rostro y el aire salió de sus pulmones de golpe.

-Kevin.- susurro Blaine.

-Lo conoces? A caso saliste con todos los gays de la ciudad?- pregunto en tono de burla Sebastián.

-No digas idioteces. Es el hijo del comisario.- dijo con mucha pena Blaine.

-Que?- pregunto Mark y Tony a la vez.

-No lo puedo creer. Quien va a decírselo?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Yo voy a decirle.- dijo Blaine volviendo a tapar el rostro de Kevin.

La imagen era la más dolorosa que presencio en todos los años de carrera que tenia.

Bruce lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, a unos metros Blaine y el resto de sus compañeros le daban la privacidad que podían en aquella situación.

Había un dolor enorme en su corazón, el hombre que tenía en frente, era más que su amigo, y su pérdida no tenía explicación. Blaine se giró y camino unos metros alejándose del resto, llamo por teléfono a Kurt pero el celular estaba apagado, él no podía irse de allí, así que tendría que buscarlo más tarde.

Kurt salía de la sala de conferencias, odiaba esas largas y horribles horas que tenía que estar sentado escuchando lo que él sentía eran obviedades, camino por el pasillo esperando poder pasar al baño antes de entrar a otra clase, cuando vio a Blaine buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-Blaine?- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa. -Que haces aquí?-

-Kurt. Te llame toda la tarde.-

-Estaba en clases, no puedo tener el celular encendido.- dijo Kurt con cierta molestia por el reclamo de Blaine.

-Necesitamos hablar, ven.- Blaine tomo del brazo a Kurt caminando hacia un sector más tranquilo.

Kurt lloraba sin cesar, el pañuelo que Blaine le ofreció no era suficiente, su cuerpo temblaba por completo, Blaine sostenía con su mano la de él sobre su rodilla. Estaban en una sala de estudios solos, no importaba donde ni como le diera la noticia, sería un golpe de todas formas.

-Lo vi esta mañana, estuvo de clase en clase como yo, no entiendo como paso ésto. Quería que fuéramos al club esta noche.- Una catarata de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kurt.

-Lo siento tanto.- dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt intentando calmarlo.

-Nos van a matar a todos no?, no importa lo que hagamos.- dijo Kurt más sereno.

-No. Nadie va a hacerte daño. No voy a dejar que eso pase.- dijo Blaine tomando el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos. -Vas a quedarte en mi departamento, hasta que lo encontremos.-

Kurt se abrazo a él intentando dejar de llorar, lo único bueno que le quedaba era Blaine.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tristes, el funeral de Kevin y todo el dolor que eso provocaba dejaron a Kurt destruido. Se quedo a dormir con Blaine, solo se abrazaban y Kurt lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, su tío volvió a buscarlo en la universidad, pero él no estaba asistiendo, en cambio Blaine si concurría junto a Tony buscando información, ni bien lo vio, se encargo de hacerle entender que si volvía a buscar a Kurt, él se encargaría de que no saliera nunca más de la cárcel.

-Estas seguro que quieres volver a clases, paso una semana y todavía no tenemos nada sobre el asesino.- dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba junto a Kurt en el sofá. Hacía dos días seguidos que solo aparecía en el departamento para bañarse y dormir un poco, su trabajo no tenia horario, y Kurt estaba solo la mayor parte del día.

-No puedo vivir encerrado, además me voy a atrasar mucho, y quiero volver a mi departamento.-

-Porque? No estás a gusto aquí?, se que no estoy nunca pero de verdad no quiero que te vayas.- dijo preocupado Blaine.

-Blaine. Me quieres aquí porque está el loco ése dando vueltas, no estamos listos para ésto, en realidad ni siquiera sé que es ésto.- murmuro Kurt.

-Es eso? Crees que te pedí que te quedes solo por eso?- Blaine se acerco a Kurt y lo miró a los ojos. -Kurt ...estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que tal vez es muy pronto para convivir pero me gustaría que lo intentemos.-

-Blaine yo...tengo miedo de que se arruine todo, ni siquiera volvimos a tener sexo, y... no creo que sea la persona para ti, o para alguien.- dijo Kurt con pesar.

-Déjame decidir eso por mí mismo. Yo también tengo miedo, y me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo pero entiendo que estas triste por todo lo que paso. Kurt, si quieres irte no voy a retenerte, pero me encantaría que te quedaras.- dijo Blaine tomando las manos de Kurt.

-Y si sale mal? No quiero perderte.-Kurt estaba afligido.

-No vas a perderme.- Blaine le dio un beso tierno.

Kurt junto sus frentes mientras se miraban a los ojos, volvió a besar a Blaine.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio, mientras Blaine sonreía. -Y me muero de ganas de hacer el amor.-

Blaine volvió a besarlo con más necesidad y Kurt respondió de la misma manera.

-Te necesito.- dijo Kurt, Blaine lo tomo de la cintura sentándolo a ahorcajadas sobre él.

El beso fue acompañado por caricias y roces, comenzaron a mover sus caderas haciendo fricción entre ambos suspirando en la boca del otro. Blaine le quito la playera a Kurt acariciando su espalda mientras éste metía la mano bajo su camisa, hasta que la desabotono y la tiro hacia un lado.

Blaine lo recostó en el sofá, si dejar de besarse, abrió su jean y acaricio el miembro de Kurt mientras éste gemía por lo bajo. Se retiro y busco en su billetera un preservativo que dejó en el apoyabrazos del sofá, se quito los pantalones y el resto de su ropa, bajo la mirada expectante de Kurt y luego lo desvistió a él.

Se tomaron su tiempo para adorarse, se amaron con pasión y dulzura sin dejar de besarse. En ese momento tenían una conexión única, ambos se sentían completos, y con una sensación que solo podían brindarse mutuamente.

Mientras descansaban en los brazos del otro, Blaine repasaba en su mente, como después de muchas relaciones fallidas y casi siempre por que no podía enamorarse, ni entregarse a una persona, ahora tenía a Kurt en su vida, amándose de igual a igual, sin necesidad de presionarse, algo tan natural y sencillo que busco y creyó nunca encontrar. Pero ahí estaba, con el hombre que complementaba su vida, un jóven que no creía en el amor, y ahora se entregaba a él de la misma manera.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Kurt mirando a Blaine, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-En que cuando llegue aquí, no veía la hora de volver, y ahora no quiero irme.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió, y beso el torso de Blaine.

-Tienes que volver a Chicago no?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si. Pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Solo serán unos días. Quiero que conozcas a mi madre.-

-A tu mamá?- Kurt levanto su rostro observando a Blaine.

-Si, ella quiere conocerte.-

-Le contaste sobre mi?- pregunto Kurt con sorpresa.

-Si. Ella vive cerca de mi departamento y si voy a mudarme aquí tenía que saber porque. Más bien por quien.- dijo con una media sonrisa Blaine.

Kurt estaba atónito de la emoción, habían hablado de vivir juntos pero era obvio que Blaine tenía esa idea desde hacía bastante tiempo. Se acerco a su rostro y beso varias veces seguidas su boca, sacándole una sonrisa a Blaine.

-Eso es un si?- pregunto Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Espero caerle bien.-

-Seguro. Va estar encantada de conocerte. Y cuando volvamos buscaremos un departamento más grande.- dijo Blaine.

-Estoy muy feliz, sabes. Nunca pensé que iba a sentirme así nuevamente, y es gracias a ti. No creí que volvería a enamorarme, no quería enamorarme, y ahora, solo quiero ésto para siempre.-

Blaine beso tiernamente a Kurt, lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en su mirada.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo ocupado, dejo a Kurt en la universidad y fue a la oficina a trabajar, Tony estaba a cargo del caso ya que el comisario estaría de licencia y por cuestiones obvias fue separado de su cargo, Blaine y Sebastián buscaban en los archivos, solo para encontrar más de lo mismo. Nada. Mark salió a hacer más preguntas a los vecinos donde encontraron el cuerpo de Kevin, Tony estaba buscando datos en los archivos de los policías.

Durante todo el día se mandaron mensajes con Kurt, insistió en ir a buscar ropa a su departamento y luego Blaine lo recogería allí, aunque a él no le agradaba la idea de que caminara solo por el vecindario con el asesino aún en libertad, decidió llamarlo para asegurarse que estaba todo bien.

-Blaine, creo que estés un poco paranoico, hay gente por la calle, no es tan tarde y estoy a dos cuadra del mi departamento.- dijo Kurt por teléfono.

-Ok. Pero quédate allí hasta que te pase a buscar. Yo tengo para una hora más, prométeme que vas a esperarme.-

-Si papá.-

-Kurt.- dijo molesto Blaine.

-Ok. Está bien. Me quedaré en el departamento hasta que vuelvas, estas más tranquilo?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, gracias. Esto no es un capricho mío Kurt, es importante.- dijo Blaine con seriedad.

-Entiendo...Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me cuiden.- dijo más tranquilo Kurt.

-Bueno, yo cuido a los que quiero. Tengo que colgar, te veo en una hora más o menos. Te amo.- dijo Blaine en el mismo tono.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo y termino la llamada.

Blaine termino más temprano de lo que pensó, Sebastián se fue a su casa, Mark y Tony tenía que quedarse toda la noche.

Se quedo varado en medio del tráfico, envió un mensaje a Kurt. Cuando estaba llegando al departamento, su celular sonó, era Tony, seguramente tendría que volver a la oficina, así que atendió con la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine.

-Donde estas?- pregunto Tony por teléfono.

-Llegando al departamento de Kurt. Que sucede?-

-Blaine...Kurt está en el hospital.-


	6. Chapter 6

Un Hilo Rojo

Capítulo 6

El cartel del St. Matthew Hospital estaba frente a sus ojos, recorrió el camino sin pensar en nada, solo quería llegar. Después de estacionar el auto, entro y subió directamente al quinto piso, Tony estaba sentado en una silla en el pasillo, inclinado hacia adelante tenía sus manos entrelazadas, con evidentes signos de preocupación.

-Que paso? Dónde está Kurt?- pregunto Blaine con su corazón latiendo en su garganta.

-Está en el quirófano. Los médicos no me dijeron nada, pero hay que esperar.- dijo Tony.

-Que paso?- pregunto Blaine afligido.

-Una señora llamo a la policía, dijo que vio a un hombre golpear a un muchacho por detrás con un bate, ella grito, el hombre salió corriendo. La ambulancia llego a tiempo, pero Kurt estaba inconsciente. Fue a unos metros de su departamento.-

Blaine se sentó en una silla devastado, debió ser después que hablaron por teléfono, se sentía culpable, debió insistirle a Kurt, no dejar que volviera a la universidad.

-Sé lo que piensas. No es tu culpa. Creo que el asesino estaba siguiendo a Kurt, espero a que estuviera sólo, debió esperarlo en la universidad. Creo que Kurt lo conoce.- dijo Tony seriamente.

-Qué? Como que lo conoce?- pregunto Blaine, muchas ideas cruzaron por su mente.

-Esto va a ser difícil,... pero así como estoy seguro que las demás víctimas también lo conocían, creó que Kurt sabe quién es, o sea, lo conoce, tuvo un contacto con él. Tal vez un ex novio.- razono Tony.

-Tendría que ser un policía. No, Kurt me lo hubiera dicho.-

-Hace poco se conocen, puede que te lo ocultara, o tal vez él ni siquiera sabe que puede ser policía.- Tony no quería incomodar a Blaine con preguntas pero estaba seguro que Kurt lo conocía.

Blaine tenía muchas cosas en su mente. Sabía que Kurt había salido con un muchacho que lo dejo al poco tiempo, y que había tenido relaciones con desconocidos varias veces, pero la idea que uno de ellos sea el asesino, lo desesperaba.

-Como esta? Recién me entero de lo que paso.- dijo Mark parándose junto a Tony.

-No sabemos nada.- dijo Blaine.

Después de dos horas de ir y venir por todo el pasillo, Blaine escucho la voz de un doctor llamando a los familiares de Kurt, él estaba estable, con costillas fracturada, y un pulmón comprometido, el doctor le explico que no estaba fuera de peligro aún eran horas criticas, y tenía un gran golpe en la parte inferior del cráneo, el cual le preocupaba mucho a los doctores. Debían esperar a que volviera a estar consciente para saber si había secuelas.

El tiempo paso muy lento, cada hora, durante dos días, Kurt estuvo inconsciente y Blaine sentado a su lado. No había nada sobre el agresor, nada. El cólera crecía dentro de Blaine mezclado con la angustia. Hasta que una pequeña voz se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Blaine.- dijo en un susurro Kurt, con sus ojos semi abiertos y la voz rasposa.

-Kurt. Amor. No hables, voy a buscar a una enfermera.- dijo Blaine.

-Dónde estoy? Qué me paso?- pregunto Kurt.

-Estas en el hospital. Te agredieron en la calle. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.- Blaine dijo con una media sonrisa, salió a la puerta y llamo una enfermera.

Se sentó al lado de Kurt y tomó su mano. La beso con mucha delicadeza, mirando a Kurt quien se debatía por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vas a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.- dijo Blaine.

Los doctores decidieron cambiar a Kurt a otra habitación donde podía recibir visitas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no recordaba nada.

-Termine de hablar con Blaine y sentí un golpe en la cabeza. No recuerdo nada mas.- respondía Kurt a las preguntas de Tony.

Blaine estaba en la habitación junto a su compañero, la culpa seguía acechándolo, y ver a Kurt tan golpeado lo hacía sentirse peor, Tony se despidió y Blaine lo acompaño hasta uno de los pasillos.

-No tenemos nada. La vecina no vio más que la figura del hombre y Kurt no pudo verlo, no hay cámaras que lo tomen desde un ángulo donde se pueda ver su rostro.- comento Tony a Blaine.

-Me quedaré aquí con él.-

-Sí, seguro. No te preocupes.- dijo Tony. -Sebastián está feliz con todo el trabajo que tiene, te envía saludos y a tu madre.-

Blaine sonrió y se despido de Tony. Cuando ingreso nuevamente a la habitación de Kurt, Mark estaba sentado en una silla, hablando con él.

-Lo siento, no quise molestar, no sabía que Tony ya había estado aquí, espero sigas bien Kurt.- dijo Mark saludando a Kurt. -Nos vemos más tarde Blaine.-

Mark salió de la habitación y Blaine ocupo su lugar en la silla, tomó la mano de Kurt, que se notaba agotado.

-Quieres descansar?, yo voy a estar aquí.- dijo Blaine.

-Mmmh. Sabes? Hacía mucho que no veía a Mark.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo conoces?- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Sí. Su hermano Joss era amigo mío y de Kevin.-

-Mark tiene un hermano?-

-Tenia. Falleció hace como seis meses. Enfermo, estuvo muy mal hasta que murió.- dijo Kurt.

De repente a Blaine se le hizo todo claro.

-Descansa. Yo voy a salir un momento si.- dijo Blaine y beso a Kurt, éste asintió y cerro sus ojos.

Ni bien salió de la habitación, llamo por teléfono a Tony.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Tony.

-Es Mark. El asesino es Mark.- dijo Blaine subiendo al ascensor.

-Qué?! Te volviste loco?- pregunto Tony.

-No. Kurt conocía a su hermano, era amigo de él y de Kevin, y probablemente de todo el grupo. Falleció hacia seis meses, estaba enfermo. Kurt me lo contó recién, Mark estaba en su habitación cuando te despedí en el pasillo. Es él Tony.-

-No puede ser.-

-Dónde esta?- pregunto Blaine saliendo del hospital.

-Tiene que estar por llegar, llamó a Sebastián y le dijo que estaba en camino.-

Blaine se detuvo frente a su auto, y se quedo pensando.

-No. Vengan aquí.- Blaine volvió sobre sus pasos e ingreso nuevamente al hospital.

Subió al quinto piso y cuando ingreso a la habitación de Kurt, Mark estaba parado a su lado mirando como dormía.

-Mark. Qué bueno que no te fuiste, necesitaba un favor, podemos hablar afuera?- pregunto Blaine intentado sonar despreocupado.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Mark saliendo de la habitación.

Blaine salió tras él pero una enfermera se cruzo en su paso reteniéndolo.

-Señor, esto no es una sala de estar. No puede entrar y salir gente en cualquier momento, para eso es la hora de visita.- dijo seria la enfermera.

Blaine perdió de vista a Mark quien giro por un pasillo.

-Está bien. Hágame un favor, quédese con Kurt y llame a la policía.

Blaine siguió el camino que hizo Mark, el único lugar donde pudo ir es a la azotea.

Subió las escaleras y lo encontró parado mirando hacia el horizonte de la ciudad.

-Mark?- dijo Blaine con cautela.

-Sabes, mis padres murieron cuando mi hermano era un bebé, me hice cargo de él, trabaje como burro para que entrara a esa universidad, y allí conoció a esos muchachos. Ellos lo hicieron así. Empezó a salir con hombres, se enfermo y murió. Ni siquiera pude pagar la cuenta del hospital.-

-Entiendo.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él despacio.

-No. No lo entiendes. Él era toda mi familia, todo, y la gente como esa lo enfermo. Mi hermano era normal, estaba sano!.- dijo Mark sacando su arma.

-Mark, nadie tuvo la culpa de eso. Tú... mataste gente inocente.-

-No son inocentes.- dijo Mark.

-Kevin no era inocente? Y Kurt? Porque Kurt?- pregunto Blaine.

-Todos son iguales.-

-Esto termino Mark. Dame el arma.-

Mark arrojo el arma lejos de él, cuando Blaine fue a buscarla, se giro y Mark ya no estaba. Había saltado al vacío. Blaine se quedo de pie, escuchando el silencio. No podía creer el giro que había tomado todo.

Un mes después Bruce estaba frente a la lapida de su hijo, Blaine se acerco y apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-Sabes, Mark conocía a Kevin desde niño, jugaba con él en la oficina, nunca supe que su hermano había fallecido, no dijo nada, dejo que el odio creciera dentro de él.- dijo Bruce.

-Sebastián cree que la primera víctima fue el novio de Joss. Lamento que esto terminara así.-

-Hicieron un buen trabajo. Yo volveré cuando esté listo, y creó que Tony está llevando todo muy bien. Que vas a hacer tú? Kurt sale hoy del hospital no?- pregunto Bruce.

-Sí, voy a quedarme hasta que se reponga y viajaremos a Chicago después.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Eso van muy enserio no?. Me alegro que así sea. Se lo merecen.-

-Gracias.-

-Pasa por mi casa antes de que se vayan.- pidió Bruce.

-Así será.-

Blaine se despidió de Bruce y salió rumbo al hospital.

Ni bien llegó, oyó por el pasillo la voz de Kurt, estaba ansioso por volver al departamento.

-Pero dijo al medio día, ahora resulta que hasta la tarde no podre salir.- dijo Kurt molesto, justo en el momento en que Blaine entraba a la habitación.

-Ya le explique, necesitamos la firma del doctor y está en una cirugía. Serán un par de horas nada mas.- dijo la enfermera.

-Estoy seguro que un par de horas no van a afectarte.- dijo Blaine sentándose en el borde de la cama.

La enfermera se retiro y Kurt solo se quedo callado observándola. Blaine se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te fuiste muy temprano.- dijo Kurt mirando el rostro de Blaine.

-Sí. Tenía que trabajar, quiero dejar todo en orden para poder estar contigo en el departamento. Ya pedí el traslado a New York.- dijo Blaine.

-Estás seguro de esto?. Sé que ya lo hablamos y ambos queremos convivir y ...-

-Que somos novios...-

-Aún no dije que si.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Mentira, dijiste que si la misma noche que te lo pedí.-

-Tenia tantos analgésicos como para dormir un elefante, no estaba en todos mis sentidos.- dijo Kurt mientras Blaine lo miraba divertido. -

-Dijiste que si, ya no podes retractarte.-

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa, intento acercarse para besarlo pero un dolor en sus costillas lo hizo gemir.

-No te muevas, no debes mover ese brazo.- dijo Blaine ayudando a Kurt.

-Cuando se va a terminar ésto?- pregunto Kurt, cansado del dolor de sus costillas.

-Un tiempo. Después podrás correr una maratón.- dijo Blaine.

-Solo quiero llegar al baño sin que me duela.- Kurt observo a Blaine quien tenía esa mirada de culpa otra vez. -no quiero que te sientas culpable, ya habíamos superado eso.-

-Lo sé. Solo que no dejo de pensar que hubiera sucedido si yo...-

-Nada. Las cosas salieron como debían y ya. Las suposiciones no nos llevaran a ningún lugar.- lo interrumpió Kurt.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en el futuro no? En nuestro futuro.- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt para besarlo.

El beso fue suave, entre suspiros, saboreando ese momento que compartían, y el sentimiento que los unía.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar.

Tenía que volver a la oficina, se despidió de Kurt con otro beso, y con la promesa de regresar lo antes posible.

Esa tarde le dieron el alta, Kurt estaba feliz de regresar al departamento de Blaine, aunque no era el de él, se sentía a gusto.

Tres semana después pudieron viajar a Chicago, Pam, la madre de Blaine estaba ansiosa de conocer a Kurt, cuando lo vio por primera vez, quedo impresionada, Blaine no entendía la reacción de su madre.

-Mamá? Que haces?- pregunto Blaine entrando a la habitación de su madre.

Pam estaba buscando algo dentro de unas cajas con cosas viejas, habían terminado de cenar, y ella estuvo muy callada, Kurt se sintió nervioso un par de veces por como lo observaba, entonces cuando ella salió rumbo a la habitación Blaine la siguió.

-Mamá, que pasa? Estas muy distraída.-

-Aquí está!.- dijo Pam cuando encontró un cuaderno de Blaine. -Quiero que veas algo.-

-Mamá, Kurt nos espera abajo, hicimos un viaje largo para venir y te encierras a buscar un cuaderno viejo?-

-Lo sé, pero tiene una explicación. Recuerdas cuando eras niño, que te gustaba dibujar?, hubo un tiempo en solo dibujabas ésto.- dijo Pam mostrándole el dibujo de un niño.

-Se parece a Kurt.- Blaine observó el dibujo, era un niño que tendría unos cinco años.

-Después de unos años solo dibujabas sus ojos, tenias diez años cuando comenzaste. Él es de Ohio no? Nosotros estuvimos allá cuando tenías esa edad, tal vez se conocieron allí. Creo que su destino ya estaba escrito.- dijo Pam mirando a su hijo. -Iré a atender a mi futuro yerno.-

Pam salió de la habitación dejando a Blaine con el cuaderno en sus manos e intentando hacer memoria, lo llevo a su habitación lo guardo en su valija.

La estadía después de eso fue muy amena, Pam fue muy amable con Kurt y lo hizo sentir como si fuera un hijo mas, lo cual él aprecio mucho.

-Crees en el destino?.- pregunto Blaine cuando estaban en el avión de regreso a New York.

-Sí. Porque me lo preguntas?.-

Blaine saco el cuaderno con dibujos y se lo entrego a Kurt.

-Qué es ésto?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Cuando era niño solía dibujar y mi mamá guardo los cuadernos, en ese hay alguien que tal vez conozcas.-

-Soy yo.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-Así parece. Creo que cuando éramos niños nos encontramos y debo haber quedado impresionado.-

-Es increíble.- dijo Kurt sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. -Debe ser por eso que cuando te vi, sentí que te conocía de algún otro lugar.-

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso a Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.-


	7. Chapter 7

Un Hilo Rojo

Capítulo 7

Comenzó a besar su rostro y cuello, metió su mano por debajo de su playera, acariciando los bellos de su pecho. Blaine sonrió sintiendo cosquillas, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole más espacio a Kurt, éste mordió suavemente la piel y paso su lengua por la zona, siguió besando su mentón hasta llegar a su boca, apoderándose de ella, mientras Blaine tomaba su nuca y profundizaba el beso. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Kurt subió a ahorcajadas sobre Blaine quitándole la playera y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Blaine se sentó atrayéndolo con su mano por la espalda y su cuello, pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor del otro, el roce de sus pieles inundándolos de pasión. Kurt enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, tirando de ellos, haciéndolo gemir en su boca. Bajo sus manos y se levanto quitándole los pantalones junto a los bóxer, observo la desnudez de éste mordiéndose el labio, Blaine se incorporó y le quito las ultimas prendas a Kurt, atrayéndolo hacia él para que vuelva a sentarse a ahorcajadas, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo, Kurt busco un preservativo en un mueble junto a la cama, abrió el pequeño paquete y se lo colocó a Blaine, se sentó sobre el apretando los labios, era la primera vez después de salir del hospital que hacían el amor, Blaine beso su rostro y no se movió hasta que Kurt estuviera preparado.

Los gemidos y todo tipo de sonidos llenaban la habitación, Kurt estaba inclinado hacia atrás, apoyándose en una mano entre las piernas de Blaine, y con la otra acariciaba su nuca. Subía y bajaba por el miembro de su amado, mientras éste saboreaba su pezón.

Kurt lo volvía loco, hacia un par de horas estaban en vuelo desde New York, llegaron para descansar cuando Kurt cambio de idea y ahora estaba llevándolo al límite de la cordura, lo tomo por la cintura atrayendo sus cuerpos quedando sus torsos pegados, lo beso con mucha necesidad mientras Kurt seguía moviéndose sobre él gimiendo en su boca. Estaban aferrados cuando ambos llegaron a la cima del placer, quedando con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos letárgicos en los brazos del otro.

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, Kurt acariciaba con su nariz el cuello de Blaine, no querían moverse, aún estaban abrazados, muy relajados y muy enamorados.

-Como están tus costillas?- pregunto Blaine acariciando la espalda de Kurt.

-Bien. No me duele nada. Me siento completamente feliz.-

-Yo también me siento feliz y con hambre, mucha hambre.- dijo Blaine.

-Eso es muy romántico.-

Blaine sonrió y movió su rostro para besarlo con mucha ternura. Entre sonrisas y besos se vistieron y salieron a comer, recorrieron de la mano las calles de New York, era la primera vez su ambos hacían ésto, caminar por la ciudad, disfrutar de un paseo con la persona más importante, más allá del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos, y de la extraña manera en que se habían desencadenado las cosas, ambos tenían la certeza que pertenecían al otro, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, existía esa conexión inexplicable y esa atracción entre ellos que no pudieron evitar.

Esa noche Kurt se levantó mientras Blaine dormía, ambos comenzarían sus actividades al día siguiente, se sentó en el piso de la sala, abrió una caja con stickers pegados afuera, y saco un pequeño oso de peluche, muy gastado por los años, lo acerco a su rostro y aun tenía el perfume de su infancia, lo volvió a guardar, tomó el cuaderno de Blaine que estaba en el estante de los libros, y lo guardo junto a su muñeco dentro de la caja.

-Kurt?.- pregunto Blaine desde la puerta de la habitación. -Que haces?

-Nada.- Kurt dejo la caja sobre un estante y camino hasta Blaine, lo beso en los labios y tomo su mano tirando de él. -volvamos a la cama.-

Descanso en los brazos de Blaine con la certeza que su vida había cambiado, y después de todo lo que vivió, sabía que cada día que comenzara, no necesitaría buscar la felicidad, porque ya la había encontrado.

Habían pasado siete años desde que falleció Kevin, Bruce miraba a través del ventanal, Blaine estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, con toda la paciencia del mundo, explicándole al novato del departamento de policía, como detectar un sospechoso en el vídeo de una cámara de seguridad.

Dio unos golpes en el vidrio y cuando Blaine levanto la cabeza lo llamo con un dedo.

-Y? Cómo va el nuevo?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Bien. Ya entendió que los números que aparecen en la parte superior son la hora y la fecha.- respondió Blaine.

-Es una broma verdad?- pregunto alarmado Bruce.

-Sí. No te preocupes, el muchacho es nuevo pero aprende rápido.- dijo Blaine sentándose en un extremo del escritorio del comisario.

-Crees que sea buena idea enviarlo con Sebastián a la calle?.-

-Si sobrevive a Sebastián estará preparado para lo que sea.- dijo Blaine en tono de broma.

-Tú y Tony deben hacerse cargo, no quiero errores.-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente y una pequeña con un peluche entre sus brazos ingreso con una enorme sonrisa. Corrió hacia Blaine abrazándose a sus piernas.

-De que cuento de hadas se escapo esta princesa?.- pregunto Bruce acercándose a la pequeña ya en brazos de Blaine.

-No sé. Pero me gustaría saber dónde está el padre.- dijo Blaine besando la mejilla de la pequeña.

Un agitado Kurt ingreso a la oficina, rodando sos ojos.

-Lo siento. No pude alcanzarla.- dijo Kurt besando en los labios a Blaine y saludando con un abrazo a Bruce.

-Ven a saludar a tu tío.- dijo Bruce estirando sus brazos y sosteniendo a la pequeña.

Blaine pasó su brazo por la cintura de Kurt atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Bien señorita, ya es hora de volver a casa.- dijo Blaine.

Se despidieron de Bruce, Blaine llevo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija mientras le contaba todo lo que habían jugado con su papá Kurt. Subieron al auto y Kurt sentó en su silla a la niña que tenia aferrado a su cuerpo a su peluche. Kurt la observó un momento, y recordó cuando su madre se lo compro, tenia exactamente cuatro años, la misma edad que tenía su pequeña Lucy. Cerró la puerta trasera del auto y subió del lado del conductor.

-Compramos algo para cenar?- pregunto Blaine poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí pero algo liviano, no tienes una idea de todo el chocolate y dulces que comí hoy. Ella no creó que duerma por tres días.- dijo Kurt encendiendo el auto.

-Y después soy yo el que la malcría-

-Tú la dejas mirar Funny Funny y saltar sobre todos los muebles.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

-El conejo tiene una canción muy pegadiza, la canto todas las mañanas.-

Kurt miro a Blaine y sonrió, éste apoyo su mano en su rodilla y comenzaron el viaje hacia su casa.

Su destino ya estaba escrito, y su felicidad tenia nombre Lucy Hummel Anderson.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Gracias por los reviews, por los mensajes en fb y tw, y a todos los que leen y no comentan también les agradezco.

A partir del miércoles que viene empiezo a subir la secuela de Sólo Contigo. Espero les guste. También quiero decirles que tomé en cuenta el pedido que me hicieron por otro fic policial, así que estoy trabajando en eso. XOXO


End file.
